Tenez-vous bien
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Lorena Martins, une érudite au caractère bien trempé, débarqua chez les audacieux. Arrivée au centre de sa nouvelle faction, la jeune femme découvrit sa nouvelle passion... Embêter Eric !


**Disclamer** **:** Le monde de divergent ne m'appartient pas !

 **Titre :** Tenez-vous bien !

 **Résumé :** Lorena Martins, une érudite au caractère bien trempé, débarqua chez les audacieux. Arrivée au centre de sa nouvelle faction, la jeune femme découvrit sa nouvelle passion... Embêter Eric !

 **Ma bêta préférée :** PlumeEnSucre, ma jumelle angélique !

* * *

 **Tenez-vous bien !**

Lorena Martins n'était pas considérée comme quelqu'un de recommandable. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait choisi les audacieux. Pour que les personnes autour d'elle, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis, ou de simples inconnus arrêtent de la dévisager comme une criminelle. Venant d'une famille d'érudits, Lorena devait seulement se fier aux différents facteurs et à ses connaissances. Sans oublier la logique, pour faire des recherches, des expériences qui feraient évoluer "le bien-être et la science" pour les différentes factions - enfin, en oubliant les altruistes évidemment -. L'amusement, les rires, et tous ses petits "divertissements" étaient inutiles. C'était considéré comme une perte de temps. Malheureusement, - ou heureusement -, Lorena ne correspondait pas au "profil" typique de la parfaite érudite. Cette jeune femme blonde comme le blé parlait trop, donnant son avis sur tout. De plus, elle n'hésitait pas à se battre pour ses convictions, contredisant la science s'il le fallait. Ce qui, évidemment, était inadmissible pour une érudite digne de ce nom.

De ce fait, Lorena avait quitté sa faction à ses 16 ans, ainsi que sa famille, ses "soi-disant" amis sans un regard en arrière et avec un grand sourire. Elle se rappelait avoir jeté ses lunettes - qui n'avaient aucunes utilités puisque l'adolescente avait une bonne vue - et elle les avait écrasées en fixant Jeanine Matthews, cette coincée du cul de leader. Le tout avec un rictus moqueur avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle faction, sa nouvelle famille : les audacieux.

Cependant, les débuts dans sa nouvelle faction avaient été compliqués et particulièrement douloureux, surtout pour elle. Lorena n'était pas faite pour suivre les ordres sans discuter et visiblement, peu importait la faction, c'était "légèrement" mal vu. Le nombre de coups que la blonde s'était pris que ce soit de la part d'Éric, de Quatre ou même de ses très "gentils" camarades dépassait, et de loin les 206 os que contenait son corps. Le pire était certainement quand Lorena avait commencé à les rendre, même aux leaders. En fait, presque aucune personne ne l'appréciait dans cette faction. Enfin, il y avait Peter qui la tolérait - ce qui n'était pas son cas, elle s'était seulement rapprochée de lui pour éviter d'avoir un couteau dans l'œil - ainsi que Tori, qui avait eu le privilège de recouvrir son corps d'encre et quelques natifs.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Quatre qui les avait réveillés avec sa fidèle casserole. Lorena lâcha un gémissement de fatigue... Encore et toujours des combats. Cependant, cette fois-ci, les transferts et les natifs étaient mélangés, ce qui semblait rendre certaines personnes particulièrement tendues. Parmi eux, il y avait Al, cette larve humaine, Tris, une courageuse adolescente aux fantasmes débordants pour Quatre… Après tout, toutes les gamines avaient déjà rêvé d'une idylle avec son professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Son éternel sourire moqueur sur le visage, Lorena avait avalé rapidement son petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir, enfin, commencer l'entraînement avant les autres et profiter du silence de la salle. Ainsi, la jeune femme enchaîna le tir, les lancers de couteaux et les coups-de-poing dans le punching-ball. Pendant son entraînement quotidien, ses camarades ainsi que les natifs étaient arrivés et entouraient maintenant le leader, Eric, qui venait de les appeler.

« Aujourd'hui, comme vous l'a expliqué Quatre, vous allez vous battre mais cette fois-ci avec les natifs. Et bien évidemment, l'abandon est interdit. Les combats vont apparaître sur le tableau, expliqua le blond avec un sourire narquois. Le nombre de points gagnés ou perdus dépendra de l'issue du combat et du niveau votre adversaire. »

Les noms se mirent à défiler sur l'écran. Avec un sourire, Lorena observa les adversaires des différents combats et retient un ricanement en voyant qu'Al devait se battre contre Uriah, il ne tiendrait même pas 2 secondes… Le transfert aurait certainement préféré être la cible des couteaux de Quatre, songea la blonde en voyant la pâleur du novice. Quant à Lorena, elle était contre… Eric ? C'était certainement dû au coup-de-poing qu'elle lui avait rendu pas plus tard qu'hier ou bien au coup de genou qui avait atterri dans ses parties avant-hier ? Lorena adorait le taquiner, cet homme était une véritable bombe à retardement, et sa nouvelle passion était de le titiller.

« Premier combat : Al et Uriah » annonça Eric.

Évidemment, Al devait avoir au moins deux côtes cassées, et bien d'autres blessures d'après les très nombreux bleus. Son visage avait doublé de volume sous les coups-de-poing, alors que pour Uriah, ça semblait être une promenade de santé. Malheureusement pour le transfert, malgré son état, son corps ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Et après qu'un genou percuta, de nouveau, ses parties, Al abandonna. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Cet idiot avait vraiment la mémoire courte, ne se souvenait-il pas de Christina ? Et de la vengeance d'Eric ?

Après son combat avec le leader, Lorena s'assit directement sur le tapis, se couchant de tout son long avec un grand sourire. Le combat avec son leader avait été épique. Certes, elle n'avait pas gagné, mais ses poings avaient atteint de nombreuses fois leur cible. Un coup de pied dans ses côtes déjà douloureuses interrompu ses pensées. Quatre lui demanda, gentiment, de dégager du tapis avant qu'il ne le fasse à sa place. Pendant les autres combats, les yeux glacials d'Eric étaient fixé sur la pauvre larve qu'était Al. Ce crétin ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Pendant le combat de Tris et de Quatre, Lorena ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, en voyant les mains et les positions de la novice et les coups retenus de son entraîneur. Même Christina semblait exaspérée par le comportement de son amie.

À la fin des combats, Eric prit la direction du pont avec Al qui souriait en écoutant les messes basses de son leader… Mais quel idiot ! Lorena, sentant soudain un élan de gentillesse, se rapprocha d'Eric, le coupant.

« Vous comptez recommencer ? » Questionna la blonde.

« … »

« C'est une passion pour vous, hein ? De balancer les personnes dans le vide ? Vous devez en perdre des transferts comme ça. Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher mes chers camarades, s'ils disparaissent un jour » Rigola Lorena, fière d'elle-même.

« Ferme-là ! » Répliqua Eric en grinçant des dents.

Le leader et les novices arrivèrent sur le pont, Al semblait marcher à reculons. Ses regards se tournaient souvent vers Tris, comme si elle pouvait le sauver à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas sa mère non plus. C'était au moins le trentième soupir blasé qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres en seulement une matinée. La main d'Eric se serra davantage autour du bras de sa future victime pour le forcer à le suivre, ainsi ses yeux dégoulinants de peur furent obligés de lâcher ceux de la Pète-sec.

« D'après Quatre, Vous avez fait pas mal d'abandon vous aussi, c'est vrai ? » Demanda Lorena par dessus son épaule et près de son oreille.

« Je commence à perdre patience donc tu vas fermer ta gueule ou je m'en charge à ta place » répondit simplement le leader, même si la novice percevait la tension dans ses épaules.

« Moi aussi j'ai une passion… Vous faire chier… C'est instinctif, vous comprenez ? »

Brusquement, Lorena prit l'arme de son leader qui était à sa taille et le poussa brutalement dans le vide. Celui-ci se rattrapa in-extrémiste à la rambarde. Quatre, non loin de là, observa le spectacle avec de grands yeux avant de continuer son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Le blond, clairement furieux, allait remonter pour lui régler son compte. Malheureusement pour lui, l'arme chargée qui fut pointée sur lui le stoppa dans sa manœuvre. Lorena s'assit au sol tranquillement en observant silencieusement Eric, et ce, pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre la parole.

« Voyez-vous, les audacieux m'ont appris pas mal de valeurs, comme le courage, la détermination… Mais aussi la justice. Et j'estime que ce n'est pas juste que vous, Eric, soyez épargné alors que sans vos abandons vous ne serez sans doute pas leader… Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, j'espère ? Enfin… Normalement, pour un abandon c'est 5 minutes, non ? Vous avez de la chance, on va arrondir à une heure » Annonça Lorena avec un grand sourire en actionnant le chronomètre de sa montre.

« Une heure !? Je te préviens, dès que je remonte, tu dégages ! » Répliqua Eric en fixant furieusement la novice.

« Dans ce cas, autant être virée pour quelque chose, disons deux heures… Je suis sûre qu'un homme aussi fort que vous peut y arriver ! »

Effectivement, Eric était resté deux bonnes heures agrippé à cette rambarde glissante, et ce, en supportant la discussion de cette fichue novice qui semblait avoir énormément de chose à dire. Évidemment, le leader aurait pu facilement remonter. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Cette transfert était complètement … Folle, timbrée et bientôt sans faction. Au bout d'une heure et 34 minutes, Lorena se leva et confia son arme à Al qui avait les mains tremblantes :

« Je dois aller aux toilettes… Je reviens et ne bougez pas surtout ! Ah, et tenez-vous bien ! Je serais triste si vous mourrez à cause de la pauvre petite novice que je suis. Vos engueulades, vos coups et vos regards noirs me manqueraient… »

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Follow ?

Vous avez aimé ? En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

À la prochaine !


End file.
